A nossa última dança
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Afinal nem todos os finais são previsiveis e no casamento de Hermione ela dança a última musica com Ron... Um amor eterno!


**A nossa última dança**

Ela estava linda. A mulher mais linda do mundo. Caminhava lentamente ao som da marcha nupcial vestindo um longo vestido branco de alças descoradas a brilhantes e na cabeça sobre os caracóis definidos e atados num apanhado repousava uma linda tiara brilhante segurando a longa grinalda que lhe caia pelas costas até ao chão. Ele via-a avançar lentamente de braço dado com o pai e no rosto um leve sorriso. O Sr. Granger caminhava entusiasticamente e com ar orgulhoso com a filha pelo braço. Todos olhavam a cena comovidos. Hermione parecia exalar uma magia á sua volta inacreditável como se uma aura prateada a envolvesse. Ron observou-a a chegar ao altar e a estender a mão a Harry enquanto entregava o bouquet a Ginny que rapidamente se apressou a ir para junto de Draco seu noivo. Ron estava na primeira fila como padrinho de Harry. Observava tudo aquilo com a alegria de nunca ter visto na vida Hermione tão bela e a tristeza de estar a perder o grande amor da sua vida. Em quase todas as filas mulheres choravam emocionadas enquanto os homens se esforçavam por não sucumbir á igual emoção. Afinal aquele era o final feliz que eles mereciam certo? O herói da história derrotou a vilão, percebe que não está apaixonada pela menina bonita e popular e casa-se com a recatada melhor amiga. Era aquele o final desejado por todos, a paz que Harry merecia no final do sofrimento. E foi só por ele que Ron nada fez para impedir aquela tragédia. Foi só pelo seu melhor amigo que resistira á tentação de fugir com Hermione e deixar todo aquele mundo em busca de uma felicidade superior. Mas agora isso era apenas sonhos. Sonhos belos, é certo, mas que nunca deixariam de ser meros sonhos. E ao observar toda aquela cena sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Rapidamente a limpou mas o seu rasto parecia marcado a fogo na sua pele. Ron raramente chorara. Talvez tivesse chorado uma ou duas lágrimas no funeral de Dumbledore e chorara sim ao ver Fred morrer, mas isso era diferente. Quando a morte nos assola e a dor é maior e superior á nossa alma e á nossa capacidade de a exprimir por isso arranja sempre forma de se manifestar por lágrimas. Ali de certa forma era também isso. Toda aquela dor e sofrimento não lhe cabiam mais no peito e talvez fosse por isso que era derramada pelos olhos. Foi então que sentiu todo o rosto banhado em lágrimas que não conseguia controlar. Lágrimas silenciosas que não lhe alteravam a expressão mas que corriam pelo rosto, quentes e sem cessar. Sentiu a mão de Ginny envolver-se na sua e vislumbrou um sorriso de sua parte. Ela sabia. Ela conhecia a sua dor, o seu sofrer. Conhecia o seu amor por Hermione desde que os vira pela primeira vez juntos. Ele retribui-lhe o sorriso fraco, porém sincero e limpou as lágrimas apressadamente a tempo de ver Harry de mão dada com Hermione declarando os seus votos.

- Por teres sido companheira, amiga e meu eterno amor. Porque tu estiveste sempre lá mesmo quando eu renegava todo o apoio que me pudessem dar… és a mulher mais linda e fantástica do mundo. Aceita esta aliança como prova do meu amor por ti Hermione…

Ron viu a fina aliança de prata escorregar pelo dedo de Hermione que sorria ao de leve. Seria impressão ou os olhos de Hermione pareciam tristes?

- Por teres sido o meu melhor amigo por anos e anos. Por me teres limpado as lágrimas mesmo quando eras tu que tinhas razões para chorar. Que a tua coragem e o teu amor prevaleçam sempre dentro de ti… Aceita esta aliança como prova de tudo o que sinto por ti Harry…

E novamente uma aliança de prata escorregou pelo dedo desta vez de Harry. As mulheres haviam-se literalmente desfeito em lágrimas e ninguém parecia sequer notar o estado de Hermione. Por mais que o seu sorriso leve pudesse querer transparecer felicidade tudo isso era contrariado pelos tristes olhos amendoados por onde agora caía uma fina lágrima que em nada parecia ser de felicidade.

Foi então que o sim foi dito e os noivos se beijaram. Os corpos e os rostos entrelaçados enquanto uma chuva de serpentinas douradas caiam sobre eles. Caiam, caiam… e Ron caía. Caía por dentro para uma solidão demasiada negra enquanto um devastador sentimento de perda se impunha dentro de si.

Então tudo se ergueu abrindo lugar a uma enorme pista de dança com mesas em redor recheadas de comida. Como padrinho de Harry, Ron foi obrigado a sentar-se na mesa dos noivos ao lado do seu melhor amigo. Observou os noivos dançarem e sentiu uma mão puxá-lo, era Ginny.

- Não te esqueceste que é costume o padrinho do noivo dançar com a madrinha da noiva certo?

- Lamento Ginny… não estou com disposição.

Ginny limitou-se a dar um sorriso triste e sentou-se junto do irmão.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim… - disse ela – Isto era o certo!

- Eu amo-a Ginny. Sempre amei. O certo é ficarmos com quem amamos ou não?

- O Harry ama a Hermione e a Hermione…

- Ela não está feliz Ginny. Nem me tentes convencer disso. Sabes que não vais conseguir.

- Talvez não esteja… mas pensa no Harry.

- É só por ele que aguento isto!

- E porque achas tu que a Hermione o faz? – insinuou Ginny mas antes que Ron pudesse intervir já a irmã era puxada para a pista por Draco.

Várias músicas se seguiram pela noite dentro. Pessoas dançavam e riam. Comiam, bebiam e brincavam cantarolando algumas já bêbadas. O tempo foi passando e era já muito tarde, a festa já deveria ter acabado mas pessoas ainda dançavam na pista quando Hermione se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bem… que cansaço hem? Ainda não dançaste Ron?

Ron parecia fixado na sua beleza aspirando cada traço da sua aura brilhante mas rapidamente acordou.

- Eu não gosto de dançar!

- Pois eu entendo! – disse Hermione com um sorriso triste

Foi então que os músicos indicaram que viria aí a última música e então uma doce melodia começou a tocar num ritmo lento e envolvente. Ganhando coragem e respirando fundo Ron levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Hermione.

- Danças comigo Hermione? Danças a ultima dança com o teu grande amigo?

Hermione sorriu-lhe francamente e aceitou a sua mão dirigindo-se os dois á pista de dança. Ron envolveu a cintura de Hermione com o braço e ela repousou um dos seus braços no ombro de Ron envolvendo o seu pescoço enquanto Ron segurava delicadamente a sua outra mão.

**What day is it?**

(Que dia é hoje?)  
**And in what month?**

(E em que mês?)  
**This clock never seemed so alive**

(Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)  
**I can't keep up**

(Eu não posso continuar)  
**And I can't back down**

(E eu não posso voltar abaixo)  
**I've been losing so much time**

(Eu tenho perdido tanto tempo)

Ron debruçou-se sobre o ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou-lhe:

- Estás linda hoje…

Hermione deixou uma lágrima percorrer-lhe o rosto e pousou a cabeça no ombro de Ron.

- Isto é tudo tão injusto Ron…

- Acho que só nos achamos isso… Todos acham que isto é o certo! – disse Ron amargamente relembrando as palavras de Ginny.

- Era contigo que eu queria casar Ron. Eu queria ter dançado contigo a primeira dança e não a última… - Hermione chorava agora tristemente enquanto os corpos balançavam ao som da suave melodia.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**With nothing to do **

(Com nada para fazer)  
**Nothing to lose**

(Nada a perder)  
**And it's you and me and all of the people **

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei porque)  
**I can't keep my eyes of you **

(Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de ti)

- Durante anos eu sonhei que seria eu a estar no lugar do Harry… - começou Ron – Sonhava contigo vestida assim a caminhar para mim feliz, sonhava viver contigo, ter filhos, muitos mesmo… uma equipa de Quidditch… com suplentes!

Hermione sorriu levemente sobre as lágrimas que lhe percorriam o rosto mas o silêncio de Ron trouxe-a de novo a toda aquela realidade cruel.

- Eu amo-te tanto Ron! – sussurrou Hermione

- Foge comigo… - pediu Ron ao ouvido dela

Ela deixou-se ficar em silêncio. Era tudo o que ela mais queria… ficar com ele para sempre. Fugir dali, esquecer o certo ou o errado, simplesmente amá-lo.

**All of the things that I want to say **

(Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer)  
**Just don't coming out right **

(Simplesmente não saiem certas)  
**I'm tripping in words**

(Eu estou a tropeçar nas palavras)  
**You got my head spinning**

(Tu fizeste a minha cabeça voltar)  
**I don't know where to go from here**

(Eu não sei para onde ir daqui)

E ela chorava por todas aquelas dúvidas. E ele esperava pela sua reposta. Aquela era uma dor demasiado grande. Uma dor que estava para além daquilo que a alma humana conseguia suportar. Eles suportaram batalhas, guerras, mortes, tudo… mas a dor de perder alguém amado para sempre, ainda por cima sabendo que o podemos impedir está acima de qualquer coisa. A dor é horrível, a morte também, as guerras destroem, o sofrimento mói… mas isso são coisas que estão acima de nós, que não depende de um, mas sim de muitos, e muitas vezes nem depende de ninguém. Aquilo dependia deles. Eles podiam ir embora, abandonar tudo e ser felizes… mas então ficaria Harry. O melhor amigo de ambos, aquele que perdeu a família na guerra, aquele que sofreu mais do que alguém pode sequer suportar… ele ficaria sozinho vendo as duas únicas pessoas que sempre estiveram lá, seus melhores amigos, o abandonarem e traírem pelas costas. Mas pensando de outra forma era uma troca justa. O sofrimento de um pelo sofrimento de dois. Harry ultrapassaria tudo isso, mas Ron e Hermione conseguiriam? Conseguiriam seguir suas vidas, amar outras pessoas, quando a única pessoa que realmente amavam estava ali ao seu lado?

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)  
**Nothing to lose**

(Nada a perder)  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei porque)  
**I can't keep my eyes of you**

(Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de ti)

- Eu… eu não posso Ron! – murmurou Hermione

Foi então que mais uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto de Ron. Ele nada disse durante um tempo limitando-se a apertar mais o corpo da amada contra o seu com carinho.

- Eu sabia que o dirias e acredita… eu compreendo.

- Tu serás sempre o único que eu vou amar!

- O Harry vai proporcionar-te uma boa vida… ele vai-te fazer feliz…

- Talvez… mas tenho a certeza que tu farias mais!

**There's something about you now**

(Há algo sobre ti agora)  
**I can't quite figure out**

(Eu não posso compreender)  
**Everything she does is beautiful**

(Tudo o que ela faz é belo)  
**Everything she does is right**

(Tudo o que ela faz é certo)

- Amo-te Hermione!

- Eu também Ron… eu também!

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)  
**Nothing to lose**

(Nada a perder)  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei porque)  
**I can't keep my eyes of you**

(Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de ti)

- Isto custa tanto! – sussurrou Hermione – Casar com alguém que gostamos… mas não amamos!

- O Harry é o homem da tua vida Hermione!

- Sim! O Harry até pode ser o homem da minha vida! Mas tu Ron… serás para sempre o amor da minha vida!

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)  
**Nothing to lose**

(Nada a perder)  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque sou e tu e todas as pessoas)  
**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei porque)  
**I can't keep my eyes of you**

(Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de ti)

Harry observava o seu melhor amigo e a sua esposa a dançar. Sentia-se culpado por separar algo assim mas ele amava Hermione… E ela aceitara ficar com ele. Ele sabia que o amor dos amigos era superior, sabia que provavelmente seria eterno mas iria fazer com que Hermione o aprendesse a amar também. No fundo ele sabia que nunca seria da mesma forma, mas poderia ainda ser amor. Nem por um momento se importava que eles dançassem assim os dois juntos, ao som daquela última musica. Não era uma traição, nunca seria. Ron e Hermione nunca o trairiam e ele sabia que era isso que os mantia ali. Deixou-os estar e sentou-se esperando pelo final da festa e olhando os dois dançando. Eles mereciam uma despedida…

**What day is it?**

(Que dia é hoje?)  
**And in what month?**

(E em que mês?)  
**This clock never seemed so alive**

(Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)

**FIM**


End file.
